Think Twice
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Everything up to1X07 happen sophomore year not junior year. when Serena and chuck parents get married and force them to move down under life changes on UPE. what happens when they come back Junior year is surprising to them  CHAIR STORY
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this a new story its AU truly chair story . chuck and Blair sleep together sophomore yeah everything up to the limo episode 1X07 happen sophomore year. serene left freshmen year and came back sophomore year also Blair dad left them at the end of sophomore year . This story takes place junior year . Bart is not dead. Rufus is happily divorce

Disclaimer: not mine

"Stop it " she said laughing as she finished fixing her makeup .Blair Waldorf had everything in life she had ever wanted a best friends that she can trust a loving boyfriend and her kingdom and even a caring mother as she smirked looking at her reflection .

"Let's go before mother kills us "she said giggling as they both made their way out of the room down stairs to join the guest of the party.

"Oh, there you two are" Eleanor spoke from where she stood "People have been asking for you " she smiled at both of them" pleas at least try to make it past the second Corse before you go missing " she said with a smile or at least what Eleanor Waldorf could call a smile . "Oh and Daniel your fathers Been looking for you " she said as she moved on to great more guest.

"come on B let's look for my father " Dan spoke as he escorted her to find his father .

"yes well the Record company is one of the best in the country's but were hoping to expand to a new magazine ,Sure the rolling stones you would think would enough but were think something bigger even starting are own " Rufus said as he spoke to the captain .

"well that sounds like heard work but knowing you , you can make it happen "He said as both men laughed

"Excuse me captain, Dad you been looking for me " Dan spoke as him and Blair came closer to them

"Captain , Mr. Humphrey " Blair said to both of them with a smile

"Blair "They both said nodding there heads

"Well I'm going to look for my son excuse me " the captain said .

"Oh, I think I saw him with my daughter " Rufus said as the captain left .

"well don't you two look perfect " Rufus said as he looked at his son and his girl friend

"I just wanted to Introduce you to some people , Excuse us Blair " Rufus said smiling

The Humphrey's had not come from money but during the begging of freshmen year Rufus had open a recording studio at his loft that soon became a small recording company that was bring out some of the best singer and bands in the moment . Now the Humphrey labile by the mid of sophomore year went public it spread as fast as face book and is now one of the most worth companies in the world they even branched out of music and gotten in to other small bussnies. The Humphreys were new money on the upper east side but with the money they carry and will keep make soon every one forgot how quickly they became new money

"Well did you miss me " someone said behind Blair

"Why would I miss a bitch like you" Blair said with a smirk on her face as she turned to face Georgina sparks with 2 glasses of champagne in her hand

"aww, you sure treat me bad for your best friend " a smirking Georgina said as she handed Blair a glass as they both drank down most of it

"who said I was " Blair said but soon they both started giggling like crazy

"Girls " Eleanor scowled at them

"Sorry mother "

"Yeah Eleanor "they said as they walked away from the party heading to the privet hallway laughing

" I don't know how you do it B " Georgina said as they walked to the kitchen to get a refilled

"what can I say I'm talented " as they open the they saw to blond heads going at it like bunnies

"omg ,B . I think we might need to call the cops " Georgina said laughing as Nate and jenny separated

"Man baggs is molesting a child " Georgina said as she poured more of the sparkly stuff in there glasses

Nate just rolled his eyes at Georgina . leting out a frustrated moan and jenny just bit her lip fixing her hair .

"oh, leave them along G" Blair said as she passed a napkin to Nate "might want to get rid of the lipstick on your neck , and jenny fix your hair" she order them .

"Oh, and Nate your dad looking for you , might want to tuck your shirt back in " at this Georgina started laughing and jenny turned pale .

"you might want to go to jenny " she said in an order.

"god queen B in action " Georgina said laughing as they also head back to the party .

"Oh there you are B" Dan said as he spotted his girlfriend kissing her on the cheek "Georgina " he said nodding she returned with a smile .

"Oh,god you to are sick cute and to think gossip girl is still holding out for you to get back together with Nate " she said laughing

"Oh wait" she said laughing as she took out her phone and snapped a photo

"sorry Gossip girl looks like Diar is here to say " as she hit send .

Dan and Blair laughed as later on they heard phones going off

"I like my drama " she said as she finish her drink

"we Know G" Dan said as he smiled at Blair

"Ding….." phones went off all around the room including there's

"What the Fuck" Georgina said as she read the blast .

"What " Blair asked as Georgina gave up her phone for Dan and Blair

Well ,Well guess who finally came back home ,to where they belonged .What? down under finally get over rated. Or did they performer an excursus , whatever it is. it's great to have the Van Der Bass family back. don't you think Queen B

Xoxo

You know you love me –Gossip girl

"Blair" Dan asked but she did not respond she just stayed quiet until Nate came up to them.

"Blair did you see the blast" he said excited

"I sure did Nate" she said as she looked for a waiter trying to get another glass of champing

"And I don't care , great for them" she said as she looked up to Dan "can I stray at your place I Don't know how long this is going to be going on and I need my sleep for school" she said looking up at him

"Sure let me tell my dad were heading out and call the driver "he said kissing her head .

"G come and, help me get my stuff ready, later Nate "she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"well take the blue teddy Dan will love it " Georgina said from Blair bead as she help her put her stuff in the bag .

"what the hell Georgina , I'm not going to sleep with him .like that , well not yet " she said laughing for the first time since she got the blast .

"how much longer are you going to hold out ,you're probably the only virgin left in new York .Your taking this queen Elizabeth role to far " she said laughing . At this Blair turned around away from her biting her lip _if she only knew_ she thought .

"whatever G " she said as she got her stuff all together finally "you be the first to know , so you can blasted to the world " Blair said joking "You better " she said throwing a pillow at her which Blair return.

"well I better head home to if I want to be bright and early at school" at this Blair busted laughing

"Oh, shut it " gorging said smacking her arm "you think I miss the look on Serena's face when she see you with Dan or her hope face that you forgive her " Blair said nothing but looked at the ground "Plus B , you have me to help you royally shun her I'm your best friend " she said smiling at this Blair laughed when a knock came on the door

"You ready B" Dan asked as he came to get Blair bags you think she be going away for months

"oh she ready " Georgina said with a serious face that later crumble in to laughter with Blair.

"I'm never going to understand you two "he said as they walked out of the room

"And that's why you love us "they both said at the same time


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this a new story its AU truly chair story . chuck and Blair sleep together sophomore yeah everything up to the limo episode 1X07 happen sophomore year. serene left freshmen year and came back sophomore year also Blair dad left them at the end of sophomore year . This story takes place junior year . Bart is not dead. Rufus is happily divorce

Disclaimer: not mine

"Stop It Dan" Blair said giggling as she walked down to the Humphrey pent house to the breakfast table .Rufus was already there jenny had just gotten there too. the maids had already lade everything out for them "Good morning " Blair said as she took her seat next to jenny.

"hey, b" the young blond said as she got her plate of fruit and yogurt the same thing Blair was about to be eating .

"Blair ,I hope you slept good in the guest room, you too Dan." Rufus said with a knowing look sent to Dan. At this Dan choked on his juice and jenny laughed , Blair just blushed "well as long as your mother dose not find out its fine with me. You two are almost adults just be safe" this made Dan groan and Blair blush jenny was laughing. "alright I see you later kids I have to head early to the office . Stop by today After school Dan" He said to his son as he got up and bid his good byes.

"So Blair the invitations should be all printed today. All I need to do is put them in envelopes and hand them out . So I need the guest list "jenny spoke to Blair this weekend was the traditional kiss on the lips party .

"Oh Jenny great , but You don't have to do that Make the new girl do it " she said as she popped a grape in her mouth .

"You're a girl of the step Officially this year ,you no longer have to do that " she said smiling to the younger girl .

"Will go shopping together for dress after school, Oh and Dan I already order your suit "she said smiling at his Boyfriend he just nodded ." We better harry up or were going to be late" Dan said as he finished his last orange juice.

"Has any one seen My blazer " Eric asked as he tried to tie his tie walking to the breakfast table were lily, Bart , Serena and chuck sat at .

"I think I saw in the coat room "Lily said as she took a drink of coffee

"Oh Erick Get chuck to help you boy. You're going to end up strangling yourself " Bart said as he saw how frustrated his step son had become with the tie .

"they should really give us clip on ties " he said as chuck helped him fix his tie

"what Time is it any way " Erick Asked

"ten Minutes till eight " Bart spoke behind his newspaper .

"what were going to be late " Eric said rushing to the elevator but stopped " are you coming "he asked chuck and Serena.

"its to early for me , but I ride the limo with you " chuck said

"might as well get this done . If I don't come back I leave everything to Eric. Excepted the box under my bed burn that pleas " Serena said as she stood up with a frustrating sigh

"oh, stop being so dramatic Serena " lily said from her seat

"easy for you to say , your best friend is not Blair Waldorf" she said walking to the elevator

"ex best friend chuck said with a smirk " he said as the doors close

"Blair I think the world is coming to an end, let's make a run for it " Dan said joking as he reach the font quad of Saint Jude and Constance with Blair at his side.

"Very Funny Dan ,just keep it down a bit " gorging said as she stood with the rest of the minions

"Well G , its not like we every see you this early on a Monday or any day " Penelope said

"True " hazel spoke up

"Even gossip girl posted it " Iz said as she looked at her phone

"whatever " Georgina said rolling her eyes as she spotted one of the fresh men girls "You get me a dark espresso No cream " she order "Now " as the girl left running to get her a coffee . the rest of the girl laughed at this .

"G" Blair said know that Blair was only warning her because of Dan being there with them .

"Hey I had to get you coffee when I wanted to be girl of the steps and you did to its tradition " she spoke up

"True " Blair smiling at her best friend .

"well as much as I love to spend time with you girls , I'm going to go see the Nate " Dan spoke as he kissed Blair on the cheek . Walking away from the group of girls .

"So G , why are you here so early ? "Blair asked her with an arc eyebrow as she dismissed some girls who were trying to talk to her but before Georgina spoke up the phones around them went off .

Good morning, so it seems the world is out of order today Georgina did not only make it to school before school was actually done but , I spy with my little eyes one shine black limo outside of Constance and we all know who that could be. Only one family in New York with the initials BASS. Welcome Back Van Der bass To school or what some of us like to call hell on earth . A lot has changed since the last time you been here but why spoil the fun for you finding out by yourself or someone telling you .

-Xoxo ,you know you love me -GG

At that moment everyone looked up and out of the limo stepped out Eric Van der woodsen , Serena Van der woodsen and Chuck Bass .

"You think they seen people before " Eric said as he took a step forward trying to get away from every ones looks and whispers  
"the power of gossip girl " chuck said as he ignore every one

"Just Ignore them Eric " Serena said as she kept walking with them trying to really not run back in the limo it was just like the year she came back from boarding school

"I'm going to head to class "Eric said as he found an easy exit .

"well that's one way to run " chuck said as he looked at his younger brother make a run for it .

"Lucky Him " Serena said ,as she looked up and notice a group of girls she knew would make her a life living hell . then she spotted the one person she truly missed and wanted to get in to good grace again but knew it would take hard work Blair Waldorf .

Blair looked up and saw Serena eyes at her "What's the plan B" Penelope asked as the rest of the girl look at Blair to think what would be the next movie . "Lets go to class girl " Blair said as she turned her back on Serena and chuck walking away with her court heading to her locker.

Look like the queen B has spoke and S just got royally shunned –XoxoxGG

"Hey " chuck said to Serena to get her to look at him and away from the gossip girl text

"you know Blair she always been one for the dramatics . She is going to forgive you" he said

"Pluses this time you did not leave for sleeping with her Boy friend " he said smirking

"God Chuck " she said hitting him and rolling her eyes as the bell wrong

"Great " Serena said "My first day and im going to be late ."

"just like old time " chuck said

"Aren't you going to class " She asked

"to early ,need to get some fresh air " he said smirking as Serena rolled her eyes and head inside as chuck head for his favorite place .


End file.
